


Happiness to Love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Haru x serena, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, flowersforvrains19, serena x Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: a crossover fanfic  with vrains and arc v. Haru is ai in this story.  Haru and Serena is 14 in this fanfic.   Serena is happy around Haru.  Is it just Happiness or is it also love?  contains Haru x Serena . I don't own vrains and I don't own arc v. sorry for errors  This is a au fanfic. This is a very short fanfic.





	Happiness to Love

14 year old Serena was at a flower shop getting Gardenia flowers for a 14 year old ai called Haru. she did not care that he was ai. He made her feel happy evertime she was with him. Serena felt something in her heart it was not just happiness. Serena asked herself " what is this other feeling?" while walking to Haru's home. Serena asked to herself outloud " am i failing in love with a ai? " while she was blushing a lot on the way to Haru's home. After 5 minutes, she got to Haru's home and she knocked at Haru's door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Haru said " what's up, serena? while blushing a tiny bit. Serena said " not much... I just hang out with you because everytime I am with you, you make me happy.". Haru blushed hard and said " you can come in". "Thanks" Serena said while blushing . Serena entered Haru's home. She was shocked how simple and pretty it was. Serena said " I got some flowers for you" while blushing hard as she gave the Gardenia flowers to Haru. Haru said " Flowers are so cute but you are cutier in my eyes!" causing him to blush like crazy. Serena was thinking " did Haru call me cute?" while blushing.

Haru put a Gardenia flower on Serena's hair and he said blushing " It look good on you". That caused Serena blush super crazy. Serena asked Haru a question " Do you have feelings for me, Haru?". Haru daid wit tears in his eyes " I feel happy and fuzzy when I am with you. My heart melt when you smile . I love you, Serena! I undestand if this love is.." while hugging serena. Serena stopped his speaking by kissing him in the lips in a romantic way. Haru said " Serena..." while kissing serena on the lips causing to her blush like crazy. Serena said " Haru, you make me happy and fuzzy inside. I love you, Haru!". Haru and Serena continued their kissing.

After 2 minutes, Serena gently pushed him to the couche to lay down with him with her sleeping on Haru's chest in a romantic way. Haru and Serena both loved it.


End file.
